Dandelions and Perspectives
by Weatherbug02
Summary: Eadrik drabbles and oneshots for all your Eadrik needs!
1. Chapter 1

#48 "I've never felt like this about someone before."

I wasn't sure what happened to bring us here. We were just talking, and then… I don't know. There is a simple question that I ought to ask, but I'm not sure if I want to know the answer: who kissed who first?

I can't even remember how I got here.

Here… in this bed… with him. Fully-clothed, mind you. Well, partly I should say.

My eyes keep trailing over him—his face, his shoulders, his bare chest. I blush, realizing what I'm doing. He looks so much younger when he sleeps, I notice, but I'm sure that's the same for all of us.

Sighing, I roll onto my back and force my eyes toward the ceiling, away from him. I rack my mind for details of what happened, but I can't seem to put things together. It's all a blurry mess. I remember getting a glass of wine from the kitchen. And then another. And then… he came. And then another glass. And then…

Oh, God.

"Eadlyn?" I hear a groggy voice next to me say. "How did I get…?" He looks down at himself, and his eyes widen. "Oh, God, what did I do?" he asks, resting his face in his hands.

I bite my lip. "Erik—"

He shakes his head and jumps up from the bed. His eyes search the room, and I assume he's looking for his shirt. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened."

I look at him, worry etched across my face. "Erik—" I reach to touch him, but he jerks away.

"No, stop. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Erik—"

"I-I-I… I was drunk, and you were drunk, and I have no idea what happened, and—"

"Erik!" I shout in frustration. Damn this boy. He faces me, and I suddenly realize how scared he looks. "Nothing happened."

He blinks. "What?"

I press my lips together to hide my smile. "Nothing happened."

He stares at me in shock. His eyes turn toward the bed in confusion. "But we…"

I let out a small giggle and walk over to him. "I can remember most of what happened now. Nothing too inappropriate. I promise."

Erik lets out a sigh of relief and slouches onto the bed. Shaking my head, I join him. "'Nothing too inappropriate?'" he asks. "Care to elaborate?"

My face reddens; I'm sure of it. "Uh, well…" Memories slowly come crawling back into my head. "Well, we were in the kitchen drinking, and… we kissed. A few times."

He clenches his jaw. "Eadlyn—"

"I'm not done," I say, smirking. I turn to face him. "I brought you back to my room. We kissed on the bed. Well, I guess we could call it less kissing and more, uh, neck-biting." I turn my neck sideways, and his face visibly reddens after seeing the bruises. "I took off your shirt, Erik. I wanted it to go farther. But you stopped me like the gentleman you are." I move myself closer until I'm practically in his lap. "Like the gentleman you are, even drunk out of your mind, you didn't take advantage of me."

"Is this what that's for?" He glances at me.

I shake my head and press a kiss to his neck. "No, this is for so much more."

His breath hitches as I press gentle kisses to his neck. "Eadlyn, you know this is not okay."

"This isn't okay," I whisper against his skin, "but neither am I. I'm not okay. You're not okay. My mom's not okay. Illéa's not okay. There is no such thing as 'okay' anymore." I squeeze his arms in reassurance. "I love you, Erik. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But I'm—"

"Don't say anything about the Selection. I want to hear it from you and you alone. No excuses."

He shakes his head, clenching his jaw. "Eadlyn, I've… I've never felt this way about someone before."

I press another kiss to his neck. "And is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He pulls away, facing me, and looks me in the eye. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Hey, everyone! Back with more Eadrik! These are all prompts from my Tumblr prince-consort-erik, so look me up! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

#24 "I can't wait anymore."

"Eikko—"

"Don't start, Eadlyn," he growls.

I press my lips together and wrap my arms around my waist to keep myself together. "Erik, please. You have to understand. I can't just go out and announce it to the world!"

"I'm not saying to do that."

"Then how else should I do it? Why don't you try to find a way to announce it to everyone that I've been lying to everyone, having an affair?"

He shakes his head. "It's not an affair! You're not bound to anyone!"

"I'm bound to this country, Erik! I have to do what's right for it."

He scowls. "And I'm not the right thing for it? Ah, okay, I see." He walks straight out my door, slamming it behind him. I gasp, running after him, not believing he just did that. "Erik!" I shout, not bothering to be quiet. "Erik, wait!"

He shakes his head. "For what, Eadlyn?" That makes me think for a moment. For what?

"For me," I choke out.

He stops in his tracks and slowly turns to face me. "I can't wait anymore, Eadlyn. I've waited for months for you to say the words, but you never have. I can't do this anymore. I'm risking a lot for you."

I snarl. "I'm risking everything for you! My parents could disown me. I'd turn into the laughing stock of Illéa!"

A smile smile teases at his lips. "No, they wouldn't. They love you so much. It wouldn't matter to them."

"I'm serious, Erik."

He shakes his head, sighing. "I know. I'm sorry. I should be more patient with you. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. That's all I want."

I cautiously set a hand on his cheek and press my lips against his. "We will, Eikko. I promise."

Stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! More fic! Gets a little sexy.

* * *

She had drank too much. She knew that already. It was the third glass of wine in her hand that was nearly empty that had tipped her off. That, and the slightly woozy feeling in her head. She never could quite hold alcohol very well.

This party was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be a bonding for her and the boys' families, but right now it was anything but. To be honest, it was downright awkward. Henri's parents didn't speak English. Fox's Dad made minimal conversation. And, well, Kile's parents pestered her a bit too much.

It was exhausting. All she wanted to do now was go to bed if she was completely honest. But she couldn't. Not only would it be rude to her guests, she needed to make a genuine effort to bond with these people. One of these families would be hers as well.

Instead of completely leaving, she took her glass of wine and headed out into the hallway. "Just a walk," she told herself, "to clear my head. That's it."

She had to admit, being away from the music and lights made it a lot easier to think. Eadlyn sighed, rubbing her head. Despite her efforts, the Selection wasn't going well. It wasn't going well at all. Sure, her Mom had been recovering very well since she had decided she'd be married, but that didn't change her decision. The hard part of this was actually finding the person she liked enough to spend the rest of her life with.

It was almost too much to handle. With her responsibilities as Regent, handling her brothers, and the Selection… she knew she had far more on her plate than any other princes of Illéa. After all, who else could—

She turned a corner, and right as she did so she smacked against a hard surface. For a moment, she thought she hit a wall, but someone gasped. Eadlyn suddenly realized what happened.

"Erik!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry!" Her red wine pours down his crisp white shirt, staining it a bright crimson.

He was silent for a moment, completely baffled, but then he started laughing. "Of course this would happen to me."

She sat her wine glass down on a table and immediately rushed to him. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Will you at least let me help you?"

Erik snorted, looking down at his shirt. "I don't think you can do much more."

Eadlyn cringed. "My room's at the next hall. You can clean up."

"Princess, I don't think that's—"

"It wasn't a request, sir." She hated being firm with him, but she felt so embarrassed. She had to help him somehow.

Erik followed her around the corner and down the hall until finally they both entered her room. Eadlyn went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. "Again, I'm so sorry, Erik!" she called out to him. She rinsed a towel in the water and walked back out to him, but she was not prepared for what she saw next.

He stood there. Shirtless.

She gasped, averting her eyes. "God, I'm sorry."

Erik laughed. "You spilled wine all over me. You expect me to stay in a wet shirt?"

Eadlyn shook her head. "No, I just wasn't… expecting it." She looked up at him, blushing despite her mind screaming to stop. He did look very nice, she had to admit, but she wasn't sure if it was the wine talking or not.

Erik laughed and took the towel from her, wiping it down his chest. "I'd really prefer it if you didn't stare."

Eadlyn's face reddened again. She averted her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. It's not a big deal. Really. It's just wine."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for staring. I've just… I mean, I don't see men… without shirts… very often."

Erik rose an eyebrow. "Really? Not at all? You don't read the magazines with John Reynolds or whatever the hell his name is?"

Eadlyn wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't really have time for that. And shut up, would you? You were so nice to me at one time."

Erik smirked, wiping the towel down his stomach. "I still am. I just may or may not be a little drunk right now."

Eadlyn laughed. "We match, I guess. So why weren't you with the Jaakoppis?"

He shrugs. "Needed to take a walk. Annika said she could handle translating."

"Such a delight, that one." She reminded Eadlyn a lot of her Aunt May. Her personality was so vibrant and optimistic. It was something that Eadlyn always envied about people sometimes.

"Indeed she is." Erik looked at Eadlyn, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Catch." He threw the towel at her, and she gasped. Eadlyn barely caught it, but it ended up dripping all over her anyway.

"Erik!" she screeched, giggling. "Stop!" She tossed the towel onto her sink and crinkled her nose, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "How dare you?"

They both laughed nonstop, and Eadlyn knew the wine was probably getting to their heads. "You are such an idiot," she said. She hadn't realized how close they'd gotten.

"Most males are, but I think you already know that."

"You look so hot right now," she said breathlessly. The wine was definitely getting to her head now.

He presses a hand to her waist. His eyes gleam of playfulness. "Oh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me." And like that they did.

She had to admit, he was a very good kisser. It made her wonder how many girls he's done this with, but she quickly shook that thought away. That's not what she should be thinking about right now. Granted, she shouldn't even be kissing him in the first place, but that thought quickly moved from her mind.

Her back hit the bed post. She pressed harder against him and grasped his face, not wanting him to stop. They should stop, she knew, but she couldn't find the will to stop it. She had kissed Kile, yes, but not like this. She may be drunk, but Eadlyn knew that this wasn't the normal drunken kiss.

His lips found her neck. She wondered if he would be this comfortable when sober. She grasped his neck, digging her fingernails roughly into his skin. She wondered if their friendship would ever be the same. He returned to her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She wondered what the repercussions would be for what she was about to do.

Eadlyn pushed him down on the bed and unzipped her dress. Erik looked up at her, his eyes terrified. "Eadlyn… what are you doing?"

She leaned down and pressed his lips against his. "I don't want to stop."

"Eadlyn—"

She pressed a kiss to his neck. "We don't have to stop."

Erik shook ahead. "Eadlyn, I'm not apart of the Selection. W-We can't."

"Is it because you're not apart of the Selection or because you don't want me?"

Erik sat up and pressed his hands gently against her cheek. "Of course it's not because I don't want you. It's because it's not right."

She pressed her lips against his neck. "But I don't want anyone else, Eikko. I want you."

Erik let out a breath and pressed a kiss to her lips. He closed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Eadlyn moved closer next to him. "Positive."

* * *

Okay, for those who'd like to know, yes they have sex. 😛


	4. Chapter 4

Not quite Eadrik, but still cute AF. **Spoilers for The Crown! Read at you own risk!**

* * *

"Hurry up would you, Lukas? I don't want to miss the _Report._ "

Lukas Koskinen smiles gently at his wife and takes another agonizingly slow bite of his fish. "We have five minutes, dear. I'd like to enjoy my meal, thank you very much."

"I do not want to miss a second! I will watch it without you!" Kaarin Koskinen grumbles. She usually isn't this uptight, but she was aching in anticipation. For weeks she had wondered who the queen would pick, and after about a few eliminations she hopes tonight would be the day.

"Fine, fine. I'm done if it pleases you."

"Thank the heavens above!" Kaarin calls out to nobody in particular. She grabs his dinner plate and quickly cleans it.

Lukas sits on his recliner, smiling at his wife. "It's starting," he says as she sits on the chair next to his.

Kaarin bounces in anticipation. "Oh! I hope it's that boy, Henri. He is as sweet as can be."

"You forget, dear, he only speaks Finnish. Surely you wouldn't want our boy staying at the palace for years."

Kaarin scoffs. "To help the royals? I think we could spare Eikko for a few years, don't you?"

Lukas laughs, shaking his head. The _Report_ then starts with a shriek from his wife when Queen Eadlyn Schreave appears. "This has to be it!" she shouts. "Look how nervous she is!"

"Of course."

Kaarin narrows her eyes at her husband. She has a feeling he knows something she doesn't. But the thought drifts after a moment when Eadlyn speaks.

"Good evening, Illéa. We have a bit of a surprise for you tonight. On this special edition of the _Report,_ I have an important announcement."

Kaarin shrieks and grabs her husband's arm. "This is it, Lukas! It must be!"

Lukas shakes off his wife's grip and sets a hand over hers. "Listen, dear."

"Please join me in welcoming Mr. Eikko Koskinen to the stage."

She was shrieking one second, but everything in the room besides the television fell silent. Kaarin doesn't miss the knowing smirk on her husband's face. "What's going on, Lukas?"

He glances, the knowing smirk all too visible now. "Shush. You'll see." Kaarin focuses her eyes on the television and, most surprisingly, her son, who stands rather nervously next to the queen.

"Some of you might remember this gentleman from a _Report_ a few weeks ago. He is Sir Henri's translator, and since his arrival at this palace, he has proven himself intelligent, kind honorable, funny, and a dozen other things I didn't realize I wanted until I saw them in him. As such, I've fallen hopelessly in love with him."

Even Lukas is more surprised than he thought he would be. Though, Kaarin didn't even match him by a long-stretch. She jumps up in excitement and shrieks. "What was that? What is happening? You knew, Lukas! I know you know!"

"Shush, Kaari. I'm trying to listen to the rest."

Kaarin begrudgingly sits down, still shaking with surprise.

The queen speaks again: "Eikko Petteri Koskinen, would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my husband?"

Kaarin cannot hold her excitement any longer. "Lukas! How could you not tell me? I don't understand what's happening here! Oh, the Lord has blessed us."

"Shush, Kaarin. We don't know if he'll even say yes."

"If he doesn't he's coming home to a very angry mother!"

"Yes," Eikko says.

Lukas smiles as his son and future daughter-in-law kiss, but Kaarin is already running to the phone, dialing their son's number.

"He won't answer, Kaarin. The report's not over."

"Oh, shush, Lukas. I'm leaving a message."

She leaves a half-sweet, half-angry messaging on his phone and hangs up rather violently. "How could you not tell me? You knew!"

"No, I did not know our son was getting proposed to on national television. What I did know, though, was that our son is in love with this girl, and she told him the same."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he knew you'd react like you are. But please, Kaarin, the report's not over. Sit."

But Kaarin could not sit. Her mind was still to surprised by the fact her son and the queen are getting married. That's all she could think about for the rest of the show, even when Queen Eadlyn announced the constitutional monarchy, that was nowhere near the amount gasps she had given before.

It wasn't until three days later that Eikko returned her phone call. He was prepared for screaming, but nothing like what he had received.


End file.
